Inspection
by heartlandiansoisle
Summary: From my archives, written in November 2015. This is a scene I would've loved to see in 9x08. Ty is away in a conference and Amy is at home while the loft is going through an inspection. No warnings, spoilers up to 9x08, obviously. Sorry for the grammar mistakes in advance.


Amy could hear the kettle whistle when she came out of the bathroom. She hurried to take it off from the stove and turned the whole thing off, while taking a mug for herself, instead of two, out of the cabin.

It was quiet in the loft and Amy was not used to not having Ty around. Over a week ago they had been fortunate enough to move in and ever since then had spent every day together, enjoying the new opportunities the loft offered, and now not being able to cuddle with him in the bed or exchange good-morning-goodnight-kisses was making Amy feeling blue. She tried to keep herself busy with work, because Ty was only away for few days and would be back tomorrow anyway, so it was no big deal really when she tried to reason it to herself. Amy also wanted to prove that she could get by on her own too.

As much as she loved being married to Ty, she didn't want to turn into one of those wives who didn't exist without their husband.

Her cell rang just as she had poured herself a mugful of warm water, and she dug the phone out from her back pocket to see who it was. When she read Ty's name on the screen, a loving smile crept on her face.

"Hey, hun", Amy answered and soon heard Ty's response from the other end.

"Hey, Amy. I got your message about needing to talk about something."

Ty was trying hard to focus on sounding relaxed because even though he had missed his wife and it was good to hear from her, an uneasy feeling was haunting him as he knew the loft was supposed to be under an inspection while he was away from Hudson.

"Yeah, it's about the loft", Amy replied and took out a tea bag for herself.

"Did it pass the inspection…?" Ty asked.

"Well, not really", Amy said, dipping the bag into the water. She didn't really like being the messenger of bad news, but she wanted Ty to up to date about their home's current situation and did not feel like waiting till tomorrow.

"What? What-what's wrong with it? I thought Jack and Tim said they did it all up to the code. I thought I did too", Ty's voice sounded frustrated as he sighed, "I knew I should have been there for this…"

"Ty, stop. You had this conference to attend and it's important to you, so we agreed you could go while I'll handle this, remember?" Amy tried to calm him before he would take the next taxi home. "Besides, what's done is done, there's no way you could have known this anyway even if you would have been here. If you had, you would have fixed the problems and the loft would have passed with flying colors."

"I guess…" Ty had to admit. "So, what's the problem then?"

"Lou said it's about the East wall. Something about wires - I have to check the official report to remember how it went exactly. Point is, we need to install a new breaker box", Amy tried to remember what her sister had told her.

"Okay, well, that shouldn't be too hard. I'll get it done as soon as I get home", Ty decided there and then. "And that's it?"

"Well, there was another thing about a handrail for the stairs, but then, that's it", Amy said and hoped that would make Ty feel at least somewhat better. They didn't have to destroy and redo any of the big elements, which was a relief and what Amy was trying to focus on.

Besides, this was for their safety and they had to think about the horses below too. If something would have been more wrong with the loft, they could have endangered not only themselves but the horses as well.

"That can be easily fixed", Ty agreed and sounded like he was more at ease now. "I've been thinking about the loft whole day and as soon as tonight's event was over, I had to call you."

"So, the only thing you thought about was the loft…?" Amy asked, a sneaky smile on her lips. Ty could tell from the tone of her voice that she was trying to fish out some kind of compliment from him.

"Yeah, pretty much", Ty tried to joke, almost offending his wife.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed. She could hear Ty giggle at the other end.

"I'm just kidding, of course. I missed you too, of course. I was just hoping we could get that whole loft thing out of the way and only then focus on catching up and sweet-talking. I'm planning to stay on the phone until you fall asleep."

"Oh yeah?" Amy asked.

Ty's voice almost made it feel like he was actually here with her. She walked in front of the painting Ty had carried through the plane crash some years ago and smiled. He wasn't totally gone even if he wasn't present; he was in every item they have chosen and collected together or already made memories with by either buying them from yard sale or from the internet. He was in the things that built their home.

"If you want. I'm at the hotel right now and not planning on going anywhere anyway", Ty said and Amy took a sip from her tea, listening to his familiar voice that revealed he was exhausted. "Just not too late because I have to get up early so I can get back home, to you."

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna be up late either, seeing I have work to do", Amy replied.

"Oh, really? So, you're not just there, missing me 24 hours a day?" Ty teased her right back. Amy laughed a little.

"I didn't say that. Just, I can actually function at the same time while I miss you", Amy decided to be truthful, even if Ty was trying to drag her into another situation where they would tease each other, while still knowing to read between the lines.

"So, why am I coming back then if not to help you function properly?" Ty asked, acting like he had suddenly lost his meaning of life.

"I need you to look good in a tool belt while you try to teach me how to make a handrail to the stairs", Amy shot right back and amused Ty.

"Oh right, right… That's my part, isn't it? Looking good in a tool belt."

Amy almost broke her face because of how widely she was smiling now as she imagined her husband in one of his tool belts. "Sure is…"

"Okay, fine. I will come back to provide you some eye candy as long as you promise not to drill through your fingers to the board with the power drill you'll be using. Deal?"

"Deal", Amy promised.


End file.
